


All We Want For Christmas...

by MixterGlacia



Series: Holiday Hosting [2]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas, Cultural Differences, Fluff, How To Make A Blood Thirsty Alien Love Christmas: By Eddie Brock, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Multi, cardio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterGlacia/pseuds/MixterGlacia
Summary: After Halloween went over well, Eddie can't wait for Christmas to roll around. He's got a plan for the 25th, and just needs to keep it quiet...from the alien living in his brain.





	All We Want For Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> *flails* I don't even go here, but have some more holiday shenanigans. Happy Solstice ya' crazy animals.

After their first Halloween, Eddie is really looking forward to introducing Venom to the idea of Christmas. Realistically speaking, as long as chocolate was on the table the symbiote was willing to  _ tolerate _ things. For the most part. Plus, it gives the perfect, most Hallmark-esque backdrop to something Eddie had wanted to ask them for a long time. Something the reporter had been trying to keep under wraps, despite how borderline impossible it was to keep secrets from Ven’.

 

It’s around December seventh, the darkness as complete as it would get in the heart of SF. Eddie had been working late to get ahead of his deadlines, when Venom’s low rattle of a voice startles him.

 

**Eddie. Need food.** They whine, scraping their wicked teeth along their hosts phalanges. That gets a nigh instantaneous reaction out of Eddie.

 

“Hey, lay off the fingers, you know better!” The man warns, flexing his hands.

 

**Sorry.** Ven’ extricates themself from their Other’s flesh, tongue lolling out. They lick at Eddie’s knuckles, a silent regret pulsing through their bond.

 

The man can’t help a faint smile from reaching his face, watching the inky stains that bleed through his arm, then dissipate as Venom moves along. “Accepted. Besides, I’m in the mood for some crime fighting. How about you?”

 

Vicious fangs unzip to form the beast’s characteristic grin.  **“We’re heroes, Eddie. Always in the mood.”**

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes Eddie wonders if he’s too far gone about all this. Really, what does it say about a guy that just... _ allows _ his extraterrestrial goop to feast on the criminal underbelly of his city? Eddie knows they’re scum but...they’re  _ people _ . How is he any different from murderers like Kasady?

 

**“We’re not killing for** **_fun_ ** **, Eddie.”** Venom growls dangerously from their perch atop the Salesforce Tower. They swallow down the last remnants of what used to be a rapist that had been brought to their attention a month ago.  **“He had his chance. Cops had their proof.”** They scowl.  **“Didn’t give a shit.”**

 

_ I know, babe. _

 

**“Then don’t worry.”** His Other rumbles.  **“We’re good guys.”** Venom holds their hand over the steadily thrumming, bound heart. It flutters, too quickly for the alien’s tastes. They murmur saccharine sweet nonsense, trying to soothe their host without having to physically correct the rhythm. Then something catches the corner of the symbiotes ever shifting gaze. Just beyond the main drag of downtown, a series of row houses commands their full attention. All strung up in warm, twinkling lights.

 

**“Eddie, what are those?”** Venom wonders, opalescent eyes wide and bright.

 

_ Christmas lights. _ Eddie explains.  _ We can go look, if you want. You’ll like them. _

 

With their hunger appeased for the moment, the duo make their way towards an unfamiliar, but beautifully lit span of homes. Safely tucked into Eddie’s bone marrow, Ven’ can’t help staring at the elaborate strings of LED's. Not a single question is asked. The alien just soaks in the displays, marveling at how each one is different from the last.

 

Eddie finds that it’s times like this that he wishes Ven’ could just...just be physically there. Standing at his side like Anne had before all this. The longing to reach out and take the alien’s massive hand. To wrap an arm around Venom’s waist and lean against them.

 

**Eddie?**

 

His shoulders jump. “Yeah?”

 

**It’s late.**

 

“Right...hey, Ven’?”

 

**Hm?**

 

Eddie tucks his hands into his pockets. “You want to get some Christmas lights?”

 

They respond with an instantaneous, exuberant,  **YES!!**

 

* * *

 

 

The door chimes softly, prompting Mrs. Chen to glance over at Eddie as he shoulders his way into the shop. “Hi, Eddie. Hey, Vee.”

 

Eddie offers a sleepy smile. “Hiya. You wouldn’t happen to have any Christmas lights, by chance?”

 

“Only for superheroes...or normal heroes.” She muses dryly. “Can’t be too picky these days.”

 

“You’re a treasure, Mrs. Chen. Ven’ is out of their mind excited to dress up the flat.” Eddie also picks out a bag of seasonal chocolate.

 

Heading to the back, the woman raises her voice. “I expect plenty of photos!”

 

“Oh, for sure.” Eddie chuckles. As he finishes paying, Eddie hands over a large bill. Before she can start making change, the man shakes his head. “Nuh uh. That’s for all the shit you do for us. Happy Holidays, okay?”

 

A fond smile splits her face, saying something in Mandarin. “You two never let the world kill your spirits. Promise me,  xīngān bǎobèi.”

 

Venom peeks out from the collar of Eddie’s jacket.  **“We are strong. We will never lose.”**

 

As the two leave, Eddie glances up to watch the stars. “Hey, Ven’?”

 

A feeling in their mind along the lines of, ‘I’m listening.’

 

“Do you want to see snow? That interview we have tomorrow, it’s in Denver. Forecast called for a few inches by the time we land.” He explains as they walk up to their new flat.

 

**If you like it, then we like it.** Venom responds.  **But we do want to see it outside of the movies. Looks soft.**

 

Eddie nods, key clicking open the latch. “Alright. Let’s get the decorating done then.” The man sets his bag down, shrugging off his jacket.

 

The symbiote peels from their host, forming a face.  **“We want to do it!”**

 

Eddie flinches. His eyes sweep over the tiny, but nice apartment. To the lamps and other breakable things. Then towards Ven’, who had begun manifesting their beefy arms. “Uhh...okay, but how about you just ‘pilot’ me? All those itty bitty coffee mugs of yours will shatter easily. You don’t want the ones Anne and Dan got you to get busted, right?”

 

Ven’s alarm is predictably over the top. The couple in question had finally tied the knot a few months ago in New York City. Eddie had (for once) wisely decided not to tempt fate by waltzing back into Manhattan. Venom had been very upset at not being given the chance to see Eddie’s hometown. To make it up to the downright pitiful space putty, the newlyweds had brought back a set of three espresso mugs for them. Of the thirteen, those were unquestionably Venom’s most cherished.

 

**“We will be** **_very_ ** **careful, Eddie. Promise!”** The symbiote twists into the ligaments of Eddie’s arms.  **“You’re sure we can ‘drive’?”**

 

“Yeah, babe. Permission granted.” The reporter says, and then the world goes murky.

 

It’s a funny thing when his Other takes full control. If he tries hard enough, Eddie can see what’s going on around their body. It’s greatly muffled, mirroring the times they had been slung into the icy bay.

 

There’s something peaceful about it, though. (When it’s not happening without permission.) Gives Eddie a chance to bask in their bond. So he just...drifts through their mind, not wanting to spoil the big reveal too early. Time isn’t really a factor here.

 

**“Done, Eddie!”**

 

All too suddenly, it seems, Eddie is hauled back to the surface. He stumbles over his feet slightly. The first thing that leaves his mouth is, “Nothing broken?”

 

**“Nope!”** Venom grins proudly.  **“Did good!”**

 

That’s when Eddie finally looks around, and honestly? This should have been expected. Strings of lights swooped manically around the space. One almost looks like it’s a pass at a spiderweb pattern, but a strange modern art variant of one. A strand lazily weaves around the stairs leading to the lofted bed ‘room’. (In all actuality, it’s just a platform to try and maximize the square footage.) In a corner there’s a pile of lights. Eddie moves to pick them up. “Leftovers?”

 

**“No!”** His hands jolt back under the influence of an alien.  **“It’s** **_art_ ** **, Eddie!”**

 

“Okay, okay.” Eddie raises his hands meekly. “Gotcha.” Then he notices something out of the corner of his eye. In each of Venom’s mini mugs, there’s glimmering balls of tinsel.

 

Eddie hadn’t bought any. “Babe.”

 

The space slime tilts their head.  **“Yes, Eddie?”**

 

“I didn’t  _ buy _ you any tinsel.”

 

A beat of silence.  **“Yes you did.”**

 

“Ven’, what did you  _ do _ .”

 

An otherworldly whine rings in the confines of their apartment.  **“We needed it!”**

 

“Why?!”

 

**“It’s shiny!”**

 

That morning, before they have to leave for their flight, Eddie finds a clump of tinsel in his cereal box. When pressed, Venom snorts from where they curl around their hosts viens.

 

**_Shiny._ **

 

* * *

 

The pair are waiting for their flight to Denver, and Ven’ notices something in one of the tacky shops.  **Eddie, what’s that?**

 

That makes the reporter look up from his phone. His Other pulls his gaze to a display of various sweets. “Oh, those are advent calendars. Why?”

 

**Smells like chocolate. Buy them for us!**

 

“Only if you follow the rules.” Eddie warns, though he’s already making his way to the store.

 

**Rules?**

 

“You only get one a day. Like how I tick off the boxes on my actual calendar.” Eddie picks one out of the pile, heading to the counter.

 

**One calendar a day?** Ven’ grins, twining around Eddie’s trachea.

 

“One  _ candy. _ ” Their host retorts. He hands the item over to the rightfully suspicious cashier.

 

**That’s shitty!** Ven’ counters.

 

“It’s how the thing works. Since we missed a week, I’ll let you eat all the days you missed in one go. After that, you only get one. Deal?”

 

So that’s how they wind up with an advent calendar in their lap, letting Eddie set the pace of the treat munching. Venom had decided on a sickly sweet rom-com trying to hide under the mask of an action flick.

 

For the large part of the flight, they don’t actually speak with each other much. Partly due to Eddie’s difficulty at keeping his voice in their head. He whines about not being used to keeping any and all thoughts to himself.

 

They touch down in Denver late that night, and it’s actively snowing. Venom isn’t quite as taken with them at first glance. They catch a ride out to Golden, Eddie straightening out his clothes when they step out of the car. That’s when the symbiote notices it.

 

Everything is so  _ quiet. _ What should be a clattering, lively town, was pleasantly muted. Things that would have at the very least been irritating for them (such as those dipshits with the extremely high pitched ringtones) were hardly blips on their radar.

 

It leads to Venom just contently pooling around Eddie’s heart, not offering any sassy remarks during the interview. 

 

They would have a week afterwards to investigate the town ringed with mountains. Something about Eddie needing to ‘fuck off’ for a while and ‘actually use your vacation days, Brock.’

 

When they look at it, like that, Eddie really hasn't had a chance to properly relax since They became We. Venom's Other only deserves the best things this ball of mud had to offer. So the symbiote will  _ give _ Eddie the best.

 

The human, on the other hand, wasn't really looking forward to being forced to take a break. He didn't do well when he was bored. Still, it gives him time to plan out his proposal. Did he need a ring? Did he need two?? Hm. Flicking through his phone, Eddie locates a place called Pearl Street. It’s some sort of...kinda maybe sorta mall? Seems to be a big deal, and it’s fairly close to where the pair’s bed and breakfast was. They could check it out tomorrow.

 

**Hungry.** Venom complains, voice rattling Eddie’s teeth.

 

“We’ll have to go into the forest.” Eddie whispered into his collar. “No humans while we’re out of SF. Okay?”

 

**Why?**

 

“Too obvious. C’mon, let’s get going before it’s too late.”

 

* * *

 

 

One week later, and they’re  _ finally _ home. Denver was nice, but Eddie just wanted to be back in SF. Back in their haphazardly decorated apartment. 

 

Home.

 

The story goes over well, one of Eddie’s best to date. It’s everything he’s known for. Honest, explosive, and brutal. Much like his Other.

 

Speaking of Ven’, Eddie is so excited for Christmas day, he almost can’t wait. The rings he’s bought are nestled in one of the tinsel filled mugs for safe keeping. The next week is shaping up to be the longest of Eddie’s life.

 

In that time, Venom has become even more clingy than normal, and that’s saying something. They cuddle up to him any time they have a night to themselves, hardly even watching the TV. Instead they rest their noodle face right over their Other’s heart, listening to the subtle echo of their own pulse.

 

Then on Christmas Eve, Eddie and Ven’ are invited to a dinner at Anne and Dan’s. It’s nice. Dan’s food is on point, as per usual, and Anne has dressed their home to perfection. It’s good to get out every so often.

 

“So Eddie,” Anne speaks up. “How’re you and Venom doing?”

 

For once, Eddie can’t help speaking plainly. “We’re doing great.”

 

“Got anything special planned for tomorrow?” She takes her wine glass, delicate fingers curling over the stem of the cup.

 

“Well I’ve got the rings read-” Eddie cuts himself off with a squeak.

 

“Rings?” Dan sits up.

 

A certain alien un-spools themself from their host.  **“Those metal loops you bought in that shop?”**

 

Eddie can’t believe he spoiled it. He hides his face in his hands. “I can’t believe it. One night!” He throws his hands to his sides. “One night, and I slipped up!”

 

Anne is trying not to laugh, hiding her grin behind her drink.

 

**“Eddie.”** Ven uses a lash of pitch to pull their Other close.  **“What are you talking about?”**

 

“Y’know what, fuck it.” Eddie sighs harshly. With that, the reporter moves from his seat, getting down on one knee. He can hear Anne gasp, and some silverware clatters. Looking up at his symbiote, Eddie finally asks, “Hey, Ven’? Will you marry me?”

 

**“...Eddie, we’re already bound. You’re our Other. We have been ‘married’ all this time.”**

 

Someone snorts out a laugh, dissolving into giggles. Eddie’s mouth is just hanging open, eyes wide. “Wait, are you serious? You knew the whole time, didn’t you?!”

 

**“Of course we did.”** Venom huffs, amusement clear on their face.  **“We are in your head, Eddie. You were very obvious.”**

 

The man goes bright red. He tightly folds his arms, a mighty pout forming.

 

**“Our-...My answer is yes. I love you, Eddie.”**

 

That sure gets his attention. Just in time for Ven’ to manifest themself a torso, arms capturing their Other’s face to kiss him. Eddie has enough wherewithal to remind his symbiote they have an audience. In their head, as Venom pulls back, Eddie is given the message that the beast isn’t done yet. As long as it’s not in front of Annie and Dan, that’s more than okay with the reporter.

 

“Congratulations!” Anne claps, and Eddie can see she has her phone in her hand. No doubt she had gotten pictures of the whole thing. “Kept us waiting long enough, Eddie.”

 

“Was I  _ really _ that unsubtle?!” Eddie yelps.

 

**“Yes.”**

 

Eddie glares up at Venom. “You’re lucky you’re  _ my _ parasite.”

 

Venom snarls, tongue lashing the air. They lean into Eddie’s space again.  **“You’re** **_lucky_ ** **you’re** **_my_ ** **Other.”**

 

“Oh my god, get a room!” Anne cackles.

 

After that, Eddie wears both rings on his left hand. They’re designed to be connected, which Eddie thought was very fitting. Every so often, Venom would pull one of them away, turning it over in their tendrils. It wasn’t much different. It’s not like he can claim Ven’ for tax benefits.

 

Still...it had made for one hell of a great Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> xīngān bǎobèi is a term of endearment that roughly means "Sweetheart" or in this case, "Sweet kids". It can also translate to heart or liver, hence why I picked it.  
> yea' you guys should expect something around feb 14th too.


End file.
